A stroke is defined as the rapid developed of facial or global disturbance of cerebral function, lasting more than 24 hours or leading to death, with no apparent cause other than of vascular origin. Following stroke, 40% of patients remain permanently disabled and dependent on assistance. However, recovery is usually greater if it occurs earlier. The majority of strokes affect the upper limb more than the lower limb, and patients with a severely paralyzed hand at the outset have both a high risk for mortality and little hope regaining a useful hand.
Sensory re-education (SRE) is a process in which the patient learns with the therapists to discover and use whatever sensations are available to him and in whatever reduced or distorted from they may “filter through”. SRE is a collaborative activity, involving mutual sharing of knowledge and the sharing of control and responsibility. SRE begins with the patient and the therapist discussing treatment together, and the patient trying it out with his good hand.
A number of different methods are utilized to perform SRE for hands. A Pellenberg box provides a method of teaching shape discrimination; object recognition allows comparison of rough and smooth surfaces by touch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,055 teaches a hand-held discrimination designed to test nerve sensory functions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,756 teaches methods of diagnosing neurological impairments and apparatuses. One apparatus embodiment incorporates tactile stimulators for contacting the hands of patients. The apparatus has as a weakness its ability to engage the user's hand in two locations at one time. Other locations can be contacted, but this requires the patient to move their hand; this is particularly difficult for stroke sufferers with plegic arm.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.